Determining specified time periods for performing user endeavors typically comprises a complicated and inefficient process with little flexibility. A first party requesting a specified time for performing a user endeavor may not receive input from a second party. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.